The secrets within
by It's always me
Summary: Nina is now a ghost in Anubis House.Victor murdered her and she is determined to prove him guilty.While she's hunting for clues,she meets two ghosts who look a lot like Sarah.She finds out that the new girl has a huge secret that can kill.
1. Chapter 1

The Secrets Within:

A House of Anubis Fan Fic:

Disclaimer: All of the characters belong to Nickelodeon Studios. Only the plot belongs to me,but it was once owned by Twilight Chick 01,But I adopted it. :)

Summary:

Nina Martin is now a ghost living in Anubis House. She remembers who exactly murdered her. She is determined to prove him guilty of his crimes. While she's hunting for clues, she finds two other ghosts. Ones that looks very similar to Sarah. She also finds out that her replacement has a very big secret. One that can jeopardize one of her friends' fate. It is up to her to save Anubis House, especially all her friends inside. While all the time, trying to get Fabian, the love of her life, to see her. Will she prove her murderer guilty? Will Fabian see her? Or will Nina be crushed by all the secrets within?

Prologue:

I was in my room with Patricia, Amber, and Fabian discussing our latest clue, the Ankh pieces, when Victor asked me to come with him. I looked at my friends and shrugged, noticing their concerned expressions. They all nodded and watched me walk away.

I walked to Victor's office, feeling queasy. I had a feeling something important was about to happen right now. Something bad. Really bad. I had this feeling all the way to Victor's office.

When I walked in, Victor shut the door and locked it. He turned around slowly and started to stalk towards me. I stumbled backwards until the back of my knees touched the polished wood of his desk. He leaned right in my face.

"Where is the cup, Nina?," he asked in a calm voice. I was scared stiff, but I found my voice to speak. "I don't know what you are talking about,"I said in a shaky voice. He leaned forward a little bit more. He was already too close for comfort a minute ago, but now he's _way _too close. "I will ask again, where is the cup?," he asked again. I looked him dead in the eye. "I don't know what you are talking about," I repeated. He eyed me for a couple seconds and averted his gaze. He walked over to his desk, one hand trailing on the top as he walked, and sat down. He stroked his stuffed raven, Corbierre.

"I know all about you and your little group, Ms. Martin. Don't try to lie to me. I know everything. So I will ask you _one more time, where is the cup of Ankh?," _he said, not looking up from his hand. "I don't know what you are talking about," I stated again.

He looked me dead in the eye and said, "You leave me no choice, Ms. Martin."

He pulled something out of the drawer he was looking in with his other hand. He moved his hand so quickly that I almost couldn't see the dagger in his hand as he threw it towards my neck. I tried to duck, but it was too late. The dagger hit its mark and blood gushed like a waterfall. All I saw was red. Blood. My blood. I started to feel faint, and tried to steady myself with the chair.

I thought of all my friends here at Anubis House and how I would miss them. Especially Fabian. I really liked him and now I was could never ask him out to Prom, never be his girlfriend. Never be his _anything. _All because Victor took my life. Just as I was starting to see black spots in my vision, Victor said one word. It was the last word I would ever hear in my short lifetime. "Die." And then the world went black.


	2. What happened the next day

Hey people if you are also reading my other fanfic Here _**We Go Again **_then you would know that I am going to try to update every friday except this one because this is your update. :)

(P.S this is after season two but, the mystery never happened just all the drama,and Rufus Zeno is dead. They know or at least sibuna knows that Eddie is the Osirian.  
>P.P.S Eddie is part of sibuna.)<p>

I own nothing except plot (thanks twilight chick 01)and a surprise for later.

Victor's Pov.

As I killed that worthless inferior being I felt as if I was the most important and powerful person in the world.

"Die" I muttered to her as I stabbed her one final time in her heart.

I watched her eyes slowly glaze over as she died I felt so great.

I have to dispose of the corpse but how?

I had an idea I put her in a garbage bag and put her in the back of my eggshell colored van.

I drove to the warehouse that Williamson escaped from 2 years ago.

I put her in the smallest box I could then I put that boxes into a multitude of boxes until there were no more boxes.

I then went to the local pub and drank until my heart was content.

Around midnight I found my self back at Anubis house.

I decided to find some food and take a long over due relaxing bath.

After I crawled out from the tub I went to bed and had the deepest and peacefullest sleep I have had in my entire life and that is quite a while one hundred and twelve years.

Now I just need to convince Mr. Rutter and Ms. Millington to tell me where the cup is located.  
>For I know Ms. Martin could keep a secret from Mr. Rutter for goodness sakes I see they way those to look at each other and I'm 112 years old.<p>

**Okay that concludes my second chapter of The Secrets Within.**

**Can't think of any thing to say other than Good bye.**


	3. OC form

Hey guys special update here. ()_(). This is not a new chapter but. It will help me start writing the next chapter. I Need An OC.

Here is what I need feel free to add a background info.

Name First middle last

Nickname (optional)

Gender male or female

Age 16-18

Personality ( I don't want something long I want some thing short like (happy but semi depressed))

Any family members as many as you want

Height/eye color/ hair color

Style (who do they dress like)


	4. The Shocking Letter

**OMA I'm like so sorry I haven't update in a while but, I do have excuses.  
>1. I was sick the lat time I updated and didn't get better until like 3-4 days later.<br>2. we had M.A.P. S. testing and I had to study my brains out.**

**Okay today is Thursday and tomorrow will be friday last day of school for 2 weeks like yeah :)  
>I will try to update at least 2-3 times but if I don't please don;t be mad because I'll be outta town and I'm not sure if I will have wi-fi<strong>

**.  
>Oh and eddie hasn't arrived yet I know I said he has and that sibuna know that he is the osirian well forget that part plz<strong>

**Okay so you're probably (who's whose ) (idk correct one) OC I chose well I sorta chose**

**TRIX19 I did get plenty submissions but her's was the best. If you want to see full submissions look in the reviews.**

**I OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS *random guy snatches proof and burns it* NOOOOOOOOOO**

Nina's POV

I remember every thing that has every happened to me all the good all the bad but, the thing that haunts me now is I will never be with fabian again. **(Or will she )**

I am know a ghost and I can travel backwards in time and forewords or until I catch up with the present and there and only there I can leave little hints that I'm here.

I learned all this from Alexandra Gabriel Harte but, she says I can call her lex or lexi.

She was Sarah Frobisher-Smythes twin sister but, sadly she was put up for adoption because

Robert only wanted 1 child. She told me stories of previous kids that lived in Anubis house further

back then I can imagine and she is an absolute expert on Egyptian Mythology.

She told me that there is all kinds of treasure in Anubis house and I was still determined to find it without help. So Sarah could finally rest.**(she never died)**

As time went on I found the rest of the Ankh pieces to form the cup but, I was dead and only a living chosen could put it together. I also found the mask of Anubis and the staff of Osiris and sword of Seth.

Man it was so much easier to finish all these quests with out school and drama.

Lexi said that one more remained and I just couldn't do it without possessing a human not just any human but my Osirian.

This worse part is he wasn't in Anubis house or Liver Pool or England, but he was still in the states as in united states of America.

**Fabian's pov right after victor called nina**

"I can't believe victor called nina into his office.. What if hes killing her right now we have to do something guys we cant just sit in here lets go?" Shouted Fabian

" It's okay fabian calm down nina will be back any second now let's just work on finding the next piece ,yeah." Patricia said in a soothing voice

They tried their best to find the pieces and they found only the spots where they should be

but, no pieces just the next clue.

Once they found the last riddle they had a sibuna meeting in amber's room.

"Man it sure is depressing in here with nina's things gone." said Amber

"I know amber but she had to go back to America because her gran has taken ill you know that." said Patricia in a slight daze

They discussed where they thought the pieces are. When they heard a banging coming from the attic.

As they all piled in the tiny place they notice some thing was different but what?

They followed the noise until they reached the space where the hidden door is.  
>Fabian being the hero of the day smashed it in and found Nina's jacket with the rest of the ankh pieces<p>

and a note on it.

As sibuna checked out the pieces fabian read the letter out loud.

_My dearest friends_

_My gran was fine until she found out I died she was devastating for her.  
>If you have not noticed until now the ankh pieces are on my jacket please guard them and keep them safe until the next chosen arrives. The next parts of this letter will be for a specific sibuna please pass the letter to Patrica<em>

_Patrica I know we weren't the best of friends but, I all ways thought of you as an older sister.  
>You can be kind and caring while also being mean at the same time. I miss you a lot.<em>

_Please pass it to Amber_

_Amber you were my BBFF ( Best British Friend Forever) and you were like my mom before she passed. And for that you gave me a little reminder to do anything I want to do with my life, before what he did._

_I miss you bunches._

_Please pass the letter to Fabian_

_Fabian I love you and have since I first saw you with joy and patrica on my first day here. I only wish I could have told you this in person. Your were the best person I know and I need you to be happy please don't be angry or vengeful. He was going to day without the elixir and the cup. Since I am now a ghost and can also solve the mysteries of Anubis house I have. So there is no more need for you to put yourself in danger ._

_Please start reading out loud._

_Every one I love and miss you. I won't you all to work together one last time and find a way to prove the man who killed my guilty. I have some steps for you to follow._

_1. Go to the ware house Rufus locked patrica in and find my body and call the cops.  
>2. Hide the ankh pieces of of school grounds<br>3. Tell your friends and family you love them because VICTOR is highly dangerous and can not be trusted.  
>4. Check step three and make sure you know who killed me in his office.<br>_

_Love Always  
>Nina Marie Martin<em>

**I cried writing the letter/note thing. Plz review and tell me some ideas for this story.**

**Love you all  
>And<strong>

**_MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR_**

**I love the books and the movie.**


End file.
